Going Home
by Scouse
Summary: She is all he needs to know, not where they are going or how they will get there. Post Abandoned. Shayid.


Title: Going Home   
Rating: G

Pairing: Shannon/Sayid

Summary: She is all he needs to know, not where they are going or how they will get there. Post Abandoned.

Warnings: None

Status of fic: Completed

Author's Notes: I hope that you can tell what I was aiming at with this fic. I'm not too sure if it comes across, but I like it anyway.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Lost! Nothin', nope, not even a sausage!

Going Home.

He sees her across the way, sat upon the hard grey plastic waiting room chairs of the airport. Her back leaning up against one suitcase while she drapes her legs up atop the other, placed in the seats either side of her.

She was always one for comfort. She liked to be comfortable no matter where she was or who she was with. She always made the best of the worst situation. It is obvious to him that she has not changed since they last met.

She's engrossed in her magazine as he begins his way across the stretching expanse of the airport. Her eyes intent upon the page as she hums to herself. A tune that inexplicably he can_ hear_. A tune that inexplicably he _knows_. That he _remembers_.

The people around him don't matter. He can't hear them, their incessant noise as they talk together. He can't see their faces, even if he was trying to. They do not matter to him. Only getting across to her is what matters.

His footsteps are heavy, making dull thudding sounds upon the white, polished floors. Black boots standing out in stark contrast against the flooring's brightness, but he does not stare down at them like he did before, last time they were here. His brown gaze is only intent upon her.

Blonde hair curtains her beautiful face from his view for the briefest of seconds, causing his heart to contract within his chest, before she tosses it back with an absent minded flick of deft fingers. Long fingers. Long like her legs. Long like her remembers her legs. Tanned and graceful and perfectly shaped.

But he does not focus upon her legs for long, for he notices that she is wearing the shoes. The shoes that he gave her what seems so long ago. They may be a half size too big, but still she is wearing them. Many colours of purple, glittering with sequins. They don't match with her outfit, a white skirt and pink jacket, a regular fashion 'faux-pas' that even _he_ can recognise, but still she is wearing them.

All of his thoughts cease as the breath stills in his chest. He is nearing her. Near enough to hear the words to the song that she is murmuring and again memory strikes deep within him. He remembers something about the sea…

"Excuse me." he tentatively stops a few feet away from her, a question so familiar to him taints the tip of his tongue. He must have said it last time they were here. He wants to ask her to watch his bag, only for a second but before he can speak she glances up from her word search puzzle and instead of looking disinterested like she did last time, her golden brown eyes brighten and she swings her legs around so that her feet are planted firmly upon the floor. The purple stands out against the startling white more spectacularly than the black of his own footwear.

"Hey." she greets, smile bright and warm as she discards her magazine. "I thought you'd _never_ get here. How long has it been anyway? I thought you weren't coming!"

He feels his own smile slowly curling his lips upwards and he jumps to help her as she struggles to shift the heavy blue suitcase from the seat beside her.

"I was delayed…" he pauses, placing it upon the ground, eyes losing their focus ever so briefly before he smiles at her again and continues. "I had some…things to take care of. I am sorry to have kept you waiting."

She considers his words for all of a split-second before patting the chair beside her and beckoning for him to sit down.

"It doesn't matter. You're here now and that's the main thing, right?"

"Right." he smiles at her as he sits beside her and she twines the long fingers of her hand together with his, her gaze shifting to glance out into the bright airport. His, however, lingers upon her face. The face that he had feared that he had been forgetting as the days since they parted had gone on. But he hadn't forgotten her. He had simply been too scared, too furious and too _distraught_ to realise that if he simply closed his eyes and thought about her, thought about _loving_ her, that she would always be there. Her face etched upon his heart forever.

"I love you." he whispers, words slipping from his lips so easily and she turns her head back to him, her smile morphing into a pleased grin. 

"I remember last time you said that to me." she replies, knocking her shoulder into his gently and the fingers of her free hand move up to her face, attempting to brush her hair from her eyes. She is unsuccessful, however, and he leans towards her slightly, his larger, callused fingers smoothing the hair behind her ear for her. "I didn't get the chance to say it back to you." her golden eyes cloud over slightly, possibly with regret, possibly with worry and she focuses upon him once more, her hands clasping his forearms desperately. "You do know that I wanted to, right?" she pauses, searching his face intently. "You know that I wanted to say it too? That I love you back?" 

He nods his head, smile of reassurance and of relief greeting her gaze as her eyes search back and forth for any sign of what his thoughts are.

"Of course I know." he replies, grasping her own forearms from beneath as she continued to cling onto him. "Of course I know." his voice is soft and he wraps his arms around her, his heart leaping because she is finally in his embrace once more. He can feel her length pressing up against him, warm. He doesn't have to settle for dreams or fantasies anymore. She is there, beside him and him beside her…they way they should have always been and if he had anything to say about it, the way that they would always be from then on to eternity.

Moments pass by, or hours. They simply sit there, in their embrace. Her head tucked beneath his chin until she shifts, pulling away, though not far enough to break the embrace entirely.

"We should go." she says, watching carefully as a look of confusion creases his brow. "We're going to be late."

"Go where?" he queries, settling an arm about her shoulders. "We have a flight to catch? After everything that happened to us last time."

She laughs, a soft, silky laugh that is music to his ears and that tells him that she knows something that he does not. He turns towards her a little more, waiting patiently for her to reply as he knows she will.

"This one is different." she responds and he believes her. Completely, utterly. "This one will take us home."

"Home?" he queries again and she rolls her eyes, feigning irritation, though a smile tugs at the corner of her lips.

"Full of questions, aren't you?" she teases, standing and pulling him to his feet, his larger hand clasped between both of hers. "Trust me, okay?" she murmurs moving in so that her lips brush against his ear and he can smell her, the smell that he has come to associate with her. Jasmine. His eyes close in rapture. Her cheek pressed warm against his. This is his heaven. For a thousand years, for a million, he could stand, the pair of them as they are, in a simple embrace. Forever.

But it doesn't last forever. She pulls away from him, cold air rushing against the skin that she had previously been touching and making him all too aware of her absence. She is still there, however, when he opens his eyes and she is smiling, her own amber eyes shining with as much emotion as his own must be conveying.

"Come on." she tugs his hand again, beginning across the airport once more.

"What about our bags?" he asks, stopping after merely a few steps and she turns to glance over her shoulder at him, blonde hair swaying lightly as she does.

"Don't worry about them. They don't matter anymore. Not where we're going."

And her words seem to hold a deeper meaning for him. For them both. As if those bags that belong to them, her suitcases and his black hold-all, contain all of the baggage, all of the terrible things that they had done or witnessed throughout their lives.

A weight seems to lift from his shoulders as he glances back at their belongings one last time. Exhaling everything he has carried within him out in one long breath.

She is still smiling when he turns back, eyes locking with his and her hand, smooth and callus-free, pulls at his again, moving them further away from their bags and into the airport, towards the departures gate. 

"This is it." she breathes, glancing up at the board, but it is as bright as the floors are. All light and blinding brightness. He can't see what she is looking at, so instead he fixes his gaze upon her. She is all he needs to know, not where they are going or how they will get there. "Are you ready?"

He smiles back at her and nods his head.

"Yes. Yes, I am more than ready."

Her hand tightens upon his, keeping them linked together, but he has other ideas. He pulls her towards him, slipping an arm about her shoulders and she laughs lightly, curling her own about his waist. Pleased with his gesture of affection, she bestows on him one of her own. A kiss, delicate and loving laid upon his stubbled cheek.

"Let's go home then."

oOo 

What do you reckon? Let me know what you think?


End file.
